Maple World
by fivesweat
Summary: This is a short story about a Maple Story character that explores the game world and learns its secrets.
1. A Newbie Beginning

Note: I don't know how to format in Open Office so please don't criticize the layout.

Once upon a time, there was Maple Story. An MMORPG where there are living mushrooms and the goal of the game is to kill them. This is a story about a character in that game and how he learned its secrets.

**Chapter 1: A Newbie Beginning**

Hi! My name is Kouki. I am the chosen one destined to unveil the secrets of Maple Story. This is my story:

Since the beginning of time, I was in the world of Maple Story. I just wasn't activated yet. One day, while I was frozen in a chunk of ice, I was suddenly transported into something that looked like a big tree. The walls were made out of wood and had the strange smell of wet sawdust. Outside the windows, there were giant branches reaching out to the sky with thick clumps of lush, green leaves. For some reason there were people all around me and a small conveyor belt in the middle of the room. I also felt like I was wearing tights so I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a skin tight leotard and a funky looking hat. After closer inspection, I noticed that my hat resembled that of an apple. Since I had no idea where I was and what I should do, I decided to ask one of the many people there.

"Excuse me sir, where am I?"

"Welcome to Maple Island... Welcome to Maple Island..."

After a few moments, I decided that the man was retarded.

"Excuse me miss, where is this?"

"Do you accept my quest to kill some monsters?"

"What? Monsters? No way!"

I decided that everyone in the room was retarded, and I also decided to figure out everything myself. I wandered around in the room and after a while, I found a sign. It read:

"Maple Island: Training Camp"

I finally figured out that I was in a training camp and that the people I talked to weren't real. I felt relieved and decided to follow some arrows near the sign. The arrows lead me into a training zone where I learned the art of whacking a snail with a stick. When I completed the training I was transported outside and I didn't have a weird leotard or hat anymore. I had a t-shirt and some shorts.


	2. Exploring Maple Island

**Chapter 2: Exploring Maple Island**

"Hmmmm... What to do, what to do?"

I was strolling on this path I had found when suddenly a small green slime jumped out of the bushes. At first I was surprised. I didn't expect to see a monster so soon in my travels. Also, it was a cute monster. This seemed very weird, because at the training camp the instructor said that all monsters are ugly and evil. Since the slime didn't look ugly and evil, I totally ignored the instructor's words and decided to pet it.

"Hello little slimey! What's your name?"

Being as dumb as I am, I didn't even take precautions in case I would be attacked. Because of that, I almost got killed by the slime's next move. It jumped higher then the lowest branch on a tree and landed on my head. After that, everything went black.

When I awoke, I was in a very strange town. It had small white buildings everywhere, and people standing in random locations. The town even had floating platforms and technologies from the future. At the far end of town, I saw a weird man dressed in blue pirate gear. He was standing in front of a floating boat which looked like it was used for air travel. I walked to the man and asked him what the ship was for.

"Mister, what is that ship for?"

"My name is Shanks, and this ship is used for flying beginners like yourself to Victoria Island. It will cost you 100 mesos to ride it."

"100 mesos?! Isn't that a little to much? Also, what's a meso?"

"Mesos are the type of money used in this world. 100 mesos isn't a lot because you can get 10-20 mesos from bounties on monsters. If you want to ride, go get some mesos. The portal to the monsters is on the other side of town."

I took the man's advice and headed towards the other side of town. On my way there, I saw a very strange boy. There was a big light bulb on his head as if he had a great idea. This seemed very weird to me, because I thought it only happened in corny mangas. Since it was very strange, I decided to ask him why he had a light bulb on his head.

"Yo, little boy. Why is there a light bulb on your head?"

"I have a quest! The light bulb means that i have a quest that you can accept!"

"So... What's your quest?"

"I want you to defeat a mushroom and a slime. You find both in the area outside of the portal."

"What's the reward? All quests should have rewards!"

"Umm... I'll give you a hat!"

"Okay!"


	3. The Chip

**Chapter 3: The Chip**

As I was searching for a mushroom, I saw someone killing a bunch of monsters. He was wearing a football helmet and some chain mail. For a weapon, he was holding a mace with small red studs. I guessed it was garnet. He seemed to be strong because he wasn't getting hit and he was defeating the monsters very quickly. I wanted to learn from him so I decided to go closer. I inched closer step by step until I could see him clearly. For some reason, the monsters weren't able to move. Also, I noticed that other monsters were being teleported to the the same spot. This was very suspicious so I decided to ask the man what was happening.

"Hello?"

No response.

"Hello?!"

No response.

I thought that he couldn't hear me so I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello?!"

The man continued attacking the monsters, and ignored me as if he was unconscious.

Strange. I left the man and as I was walking away, five people ran past me. They were dressed in weird uniforms just like the Power Rangers. On top of their heads, there was a logo that contained "GM" with wings on both sides. In their hands, they held stubby metal bars which had small red buttons on the side. As reached the man, they all pressed the red buttons on the metal sticks. Bzzz. Lasers shot out of the handles and the stubby sticks turned into laser swords. The group attacked the man with the lasers. After he was cut, the man just faded away. As the people sheathed their swords and left, one of them dropped something in my hand.

"We are the Meso Rangers. Take care of this chip and don't let anyone else know about it."

"Wha-," I was unable to ask them what happened before they disappeared.

When I looked back down at the chip, it started to morph into a glove. The glove had a star with the word "Hack" embroidered on it. Since the Meso Rangers gave it to me, I thought it would be harmless so, I put it on. Little did I know that it would give me many problems in the future.


	4. Ellinia

**Chapter 4: Ellinia**

After all the excitement of the Meso Rangers, I decided to get back to my quest. I wandered aimlessly through the forest in search of a mushroom and a slime. The forest was filled with tall trees that blocked the sun. The trunks were about 5 meters in diameter and the trees stretched for a few miles up. All over the trees, there was some green moss that made the trees look shiny. Between the trees, there were some small wooden bridges connecting small platforms on the trees. The platforms were made of wooden planks. I assumed that the wood was taken from a different place because the trees in the forest seemed to thick to cut. On the platforms, there were small huts in which were made out of bricks. The houses looked like giant mushrooms with windows for eyes and doors for mouths. They were even painted to look like mushrooms! I obviously lost in the forest so I decided to check my quest paper for a map. I was in luck. --

-- I will post updates after I finish. (Still working on it. I do edit my mistakes and use feedback from reviews D)


End file.
